Transmission line capacitor circuits may be used in various forms including for DC blocking when placed in series with a transmission line, for RF and source bypassing when in shunt with a transmission line or RF source, and for impedance matching among other applications. Such devices operate by passively adjusting the impedance characteristic of the signal pathway and have applicability in a broad range of applications including optical transceiver modules, broadband receivers, Transmit Optical Sub-Assemblies (TOSA), Receive Optical Sub-Assemblies (ROSA), and various other high frequency devices.
Known wire-bond transmission line capacitive devices have been developed that respond to many of such uses but have not provided a device that meets current desirable operational requirements such as the ability to tailor responses over the usable frequency range of the device. It would be advantageous, therefore, if a device could be developed that could be tailored to provide differing responses from the device over the device's useful frequency range.